A Story of Satisfaction
by mikayah02
Summary: Angelica Schuyler can't help but crush when Alexander Hamilton makes his way into her life. However, her sister Elizabeth-commonly called Eliza-has the same feelings toward the motherless orphan. When forced to choose between herself and her sister's happiness, there is no choice to make... with Aaron Burr's help, Angelica might just be able to create some of her own happiness.
1. Chapter 1

"Freshie; three o'clock," I muttered in my sister's ear. It was a cool winter night, and it was evident in the chilly halls of Norton Manor. I took another sip of my scotch while she twisted in her seat to discover the object of my attention.

"What? What're you on abou- _oy_." I watched as her jaw dropped, taking in the intelligent eyes and hungry figure of the newest man in town. "Aye yai yai" She bit a portion of her lip as she raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Dibs."

"Not if I get there first!"

"No, Angelica, wait!" she hissed. However, it was much too late. I had already rushed quickly out of my seat, strolling over to such a man. He was engaged in conversation with one of many other men in the ballroom, and I sent a flirtatious wink this second man's way in order to send him running. Now alone, the newbie had no other place to look but at me.

"Evening." He tilted his glass of punch my way and looked me over with a clearly satisfied eye.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd decide to speak to me. I'm Angelica Schuyler. Nice to make your acquaintance," I introduced myself.

"And I yours. They call me Alexander. Alexander Hamilton." There was a twinkle in his eye that caused me to suck in a sharp breath. His attire was decent, not more or less than was to be expected at a party such as the one in which we were in attendance.

"What you got there?" I nodded at the notebook in his hand with a small smirk, one barely noticeable unless you were seriously looking.

"Oh, this? It's nothing," he shrugged off.

"No, _this_ is nothing." I pointed at a random place around us, one holding no materials within it and proving to be of little significance. " _That_ is something that you wish to be nothing considering I've now asked questions about it. A discovery you're not quite so ready to share. Humor me. I'm curious as to exactly why that is."

"Your vocabulary and dialect are unlike most New Yorkers. I rather fancy your language," he attempted at subterfuge.

"The same could be said of you. Now, what's in the notebook?" Before he could again push aside my inquiries, I stole the very thing from his hands and turned away in order to glance through its contents. However, I found myself further intrigued upon realizing what those contents were.

"The abolishment of slavery. A home for orphans. I couldn't agree more." The words seemed to come to life more each time I read over them. "And not a bad scrawl at all for a… _man_." I purposefully placed emphasis on the word, being my feminist self, and I handed him the pad back. During all of this, his expression had grown smug and pleased with my admiration. "Don't get too cocky."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Your Majesty." He extended his hand to me openly and with the hope that I would take it. "Care to dance?"

"Well, I-" It was then that I remembered my sister. My eyes made their way to Eliza at a rapid pace, and I immediately saw the symbols of affection surrounding her head. Her eyes said it all. She was eyeing Hamilton the way I eyed chocolate cake and feminist movements-and if you don't know it yet, I eyed those an excessive amount. As she noticed me staring, her face turned downcast for just a moment before she smiled and sent me a thumbs-up. "I… " _Her face spells it all out. You can't possibly do this to her._ "I… have something better for you."

As we made our way over to Eliza, I began to convince myself that I was doing what was best for everyone involved. _First of all, he obviously has no money. There's a tear in the left pocket of his blazer and a patch sewn into his pants. I have to have money in order to please my father, seeing as how I'm the oldest. There's no way my father would approve of the marriage. Secondly, he only wants me because of my last name. If that isn't the only reason, it certainly holds some credence over other factors. Perhaps that's the reason for my setting him up with Eliza. Lastly, I know Eliza better than I know myself. She'll say it's all fine and dandy, but inside she will be crushed. I'm not quite sure I could live with myself seeing the sadness in those eyes. It doesn't matter how I feel. She needs to be okay._ "Oh." Eliza seemed startled as she fumbled to get out of her seat. Alexander only smiled and offered his hand to assist her. _A match made in heaven_ , I thought sourly. "I'm Elizabeth Schuyler."

"Schuyler?" Hamilton puzzled.

"Indeed," Eliza nodded, pointing to me. "We're sisters," we added in unison.

"Yes, I see. Well, Miss Eliza, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" I stifled a gag as he led her onto the dance floor.

"' _Yes, I see. Well, Miss Eliza, would you do me the honor of dancing with me_? My butt," I huffed as I impersonated him. They were just out of earshot, but I could still see their facial expressions of mutual happiness with an infinite level of clarity.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Angelica Schuyler," I heard from somewhere to the left of me. I looked over and found Aaron Burr with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"I would say it's nice to see you again, but I find that I don't particularly resonate with such an emotion upon the sight of you," I smiled sarcastically.

"It's okay to love me, Babe," he winked.

"Can it, Burr." I leaned against the bar with a sigh and continued downing my scotch. I saw Eliza bend over with laughter as Hamilton supported her with his hand.

Evidently, I couldn't contain my disgusted reaction to this because Burr next stated, "You look more miserable than I am when all of my relatives attend Thanksgiving feast at my home." I did my best not to do anything to tip him off, but I failed emphatically. "Ah, Hamilton's been swept off his feet. And by someone other than you, the one person you want it to be."

"Please stop talking." I smashed my glass on the bar behind me so harshly that glass shards flew from it in all directions.

"Relax. If I knew you liked Hamilton that much, I would have put a good word in for you when I last saw him," he laughed lightly.

"You two know each other?" I looked back and forth between the two of them with furrowed brows, causing Burr to laugh at me much harder and genuinely than at first.

"We've met. Don't look so surprised. Not everyone hates me as much as you appear to." He slid down the bar in order to get closer to me. I tilted my head in his direction to acknowledge this movement, and he whispered in my ear, "Wanna know a secret?" He paused for emphasis, continuing with, "Alexander isn't exactly Eliza's type. He's quite like you, actually."

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded.

"He's never satisfied."


	2. Chapter 2

_Clonk-clonk. Clonk-clonk._ "Come in." I utilized Eliza's sudden presence by getting her to finish tying the back of my dress.

"Sister, you just have no idea how wonderful last night was!" she began animatedly.

"I suppose I don't."

"You were too busy talking to that foul-mouthed Burr," she rolled her eyes disdainfully. "And what a story you have to tell there, too. But now is my turn! Did you _see him_ , Angelica?! He was just so… so… "

"Perfect," I finished for her.

"Exactly! I can never repay you for introducing us! And to think, I almost took you for trying to snag him up yourself!" she laughed. "As if you would ever settle for such little income!"

"Love is about much more than the dollar signs attached to someone's name, Eliza, contrary to popular belief," I muttered as I sat down behind her in her place on my bed, braiding her soft curls into something more tame.

"Precisely! He was so smart! He knew the answer to every question I asked him!" she exclaimed.

"And did you view the inner pages of his notebook?" I questioned, sure of the answer but asking anyway to avoid sounding as disinterested as I actually was.

"Notebook?" She wrinkled her nose in quiet confusion, and I realized with an unintended joy that she had no clue as to what I was discussing.

"Nevermind. Literature. What good books did the two of you exchange knowledge on? Perhaps _Antony and Cleopatra_ or _Don Quixote_. Maybe even _Paradise Lost_ ," I surmised.

"Uh… well… we didn't get to that," she admitted sheepishly. "We were too busy laughing and dancing as he told me stories of his childhood."

"Oh. And his parents?" I pushed.

"We didn't get there either."

"Where _did_ you get?" I halted braiding her hair to make eye contact with her in the vanity across the room for us.

"You know. Just the niceties," she spoke softly.

"Of course." I masked my sarcasm with a continuation of the braiding of her hair. "You're looking fabulous this morning, by the way. I think Peggy said she wanted to visit the bridge today."

As though on cue, Peggy burst through the door with an admirable amount of energy. She was still in her bed clothes, and I handed her one of the dresses she had left in our room as she searched for accessories to match the wardrobe. "Are we going to the bridge today, Ange?!"

"We'll see, Peggy. It just depends on what Mamma and Daddy say," I expressed, finishing Liza's braid.

"Great! Just give me some time to get ready!" She rushed into the bathroom, and I sent an amused glance Liza's way as she swayed back and forth in front of the window. She was dancing with the curtain, and I imagined she was thinking of Hamilton again.

"What's got you so happy?" I was pretty sure I was going to regret asking that question.

"He's just so… enthralling! Every word was so powerful! I felt helpless beneath his smoldering gaze. It was so wonderful! So, so wonderful! And he gave me his address before we parted so that I could write him every night! You should really have gotten to know him, Angelica! He was just… the best." I couldn't help it. The magnitude with which I used to roll my eyes was so great that it could have destroyed all of America. "Angelica! Did you just roll your eyes at me?! Well, what's the matter?"

I thought about it for a second, surveying her bright eyes and thrilled smile before saying, "I just want you to be happy."

"And she will be! As soon as we get down to the bridge!" Peggy cried as she stumbled back out of the washroom door.

"Pegs," I cut my eyes at her, "Calm down." We headed down the steps to ask Daddy's permission to go to the bridge.

"Sure. Watch out for your sisters, Angelica," he warned.

"I always do," I mumbled as we exited the house.

"Yes! It feels so nice to be out of that house!" Peggy practically screamed once we were a good distance down the walk.

"Because we SO weren't out just last night," I chuckled as she told me to shut up and rammed her small frame into me. "Peggy!" We persisted in all tackling one another, and ended up laughing as we tripped our way down the bridge. It wasn't really a bridge. It was just a piece of land overlooking a lake for horse and man to travel across. So, I guess it was a bridge. No matter, we visited as much as we could because it was busy enough to attract all the finest men but not so busy that we had to move every two seconds in order not to get run over. Today just so happened to be the perfect weather for a heroic man to save a damsel in distress. Such happened when Peggy leaned too far over the rickety old bridge railing and began to fall.

"Peggy!" I heard Eliza scream. Having been occupied with fixing my hat, I had paid absolutely no mind to my surroundings, but I instantly reached out to help Eliza restrain Peggy from the drop that seemed sure to come. Regardless, it was then that we heard the prattle of a horse's hooves on the bridge behind us as a man unmounted himself from his horse and made his way over to help us. He pulled Peggy back on with hardly any effort and wiped his palms down the thighs of his trousers as he took in the three ladies before him.

"Schuyler sisters. We meet again." My heart skipped a beat as Hamilton looked down into each of our faces in turn, stopping at Eliza's. I frowned disappointedly as I registered this. Behind him sauntered Burr. He was dressed more appropriately than Hamilton, and I met his gaze with one of my own.

"Angelica," he greeted.

"Burr." I nodded to him silently but for such a pronunciation.

"I knew it was you from about thirty miles back. That's how strong your scent is," he poked fun at me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically. "Could you be any more disgusting? Honestly, Burr."

"I've got money. Doesn't that have any influence over you?" he tried.

"You're a pig, Aaron," was my only answer. I looked over slowly and saw that Alexander had walked off with Eliza, leaving only Peggy, Burr, and myself.

"At least I show an interest in you," he shot at me as his look followed the path in which my eyes had ventured down.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" I clenched my teeth in anger as I saw the bemused look in his eyes. Peggy nudged me and gestured toward the wood behind us. "Sure, Pegs. I can certainly see why you'd want to get out of this," I directed Aaron's way. She galloped away leisurely, and I did my best to act nonchalant in front of Burr about the whole Hamilton situation.

Not buying it, Burr jerked his head in the direction that Eliza and Hamilton had disappeared off into, stating, "We might as well get something out of this. What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's talk about you," I blurted.

"You want to know about me?" he repeated incredulously.

"I suppose I'd like to, yes. Start with your love life," I continued.

"There's… someone," he confessed.

Hearing this, I elbowed him gently in the gut. "Spill the beans, Burr."

"Her name is Theodosia. She's got a husband who's a British officer, though. So I'm not expecting much out of that. But… I'm willing to wait for it," he spoke more to himself than me. I could tell in how he looked off in the distance longingly. _Sure he is_ , I thought of this.

"You sleep around with her?" I let out before I thought it through.

"Angelica! What an exclamation from a lady such as yourself!" he startled. "I suppose… we do _something_ in our spare time when her husband isn't there."

"Pig," I insulted.

"Brat."

"Bedswerver."

"Bobolyne," he stabbed.

"UGH! Why can't you just disappear, you cumberworld!" I yelled.

He ran a hand through his hair in disbelief. "If people knew half the person you really were, they would want nothing to do with you. Beauty isn't everything, you know."

This stung more than I cared to admit, so I pretended the opposite. "Your opinion of me matters because… ?"

"Hamilton's a sneaky one," he changed tactics. "He's already got all the ladies chasing after him."

"Your point, Burr?"

"You're better off without him. Trust me." He said this with a sly wink, and I vowed that I would do just the reverse.

"Don't you have a life to ruin or something?" I decided as my reply.

"That's why I met you," he laughed sarcastically.

"Clever," I deadpanned. "Where'd you get that one? From Theodosia as she begged you to stop forcing yourself on her?"

His face turned hard and serious before again softening as he thought of what to say to me. "Foul human being. I can't believe the thought of you ever entertained me."

"Entertained you? The thought of me entertained you?" This caught me by such surprise that I forgot I was supposed to hold my hat due to the wind and had to grasp at the ends as it flew off of my head. "Oh no!"

"Hang on." Burr shoved in front of me, and I gasped as I watched him capture the hat, falling with it in his hands directly into the dirt, ruining his suit.

"I'm so sorry!" I bent over to help him up, dusting off his pants in apology. He gulped visibly-yes, I noticed the bob of his Adam's apple first up and then down-as my hand rested on his thigh awkwardly. I recoiled quickly, eyes bulging and shaking my hand out in response to this. I ended up landing on my bottom in the dirt anyway from the mere shock of it all and my frenzy to alleviate the situation. "Golly gee… "

"Allow me to help you." He outstretched his hand, and I took it reluctantly. I came to a stand and looked down at our still-intertwined fingers. "Your fingers are awfully cold."

"And yours warm." I stared at it until I heard a small chuckle escape his lips; then, I dropped his hand and began wiping off the rear of my dress.

"Do you want any help with that?"

The thought of him having to touch my hind made me immediately insist, "NOOOO!"

Picking up on my thoughts, he simpered, "Oh, I see."

I whimpered at the humiliation that had stemmed from the entire situation as Peggy, Eliza, and Hamilton returned. "What happened to the two of you? You look a mess," Eliza pointed out.

"Frolicking in the dirt. That'll make for a good story!" Peggy piped up. My eyes met his as Burr bit his lip to sustain more laughter. I only prayed that God would control the amount of blood rising to my cheeks.

"It wasn't like that." I looked to Hamilton, but he appeared only to find the situation hilarious.

"Nothing wrong with getting a little dirty," he insinuated. This completely broke me. I slapped myself on the forehead before running completely away.

"Ange!" I heard Burr call after me.

If only it had been Hamilton.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So I am new to this whole fanfiction thing. When writing their descriptions, I based them more on the historical figures than the actors and actresses in the play. Let me know if you think I should change that. It wouldn't take long, and I really wouldn't mind. Whatever makes the story better :). Thanks for reading!**  
_

* * *

 _My Dearest, Angelica,_

 _Your sister has certainly been a handful to deal with. Luckily, I know I always have you to talk some good-natured, sisterly sense into her._

 _Anyway, I just wanted to write and update you on a few things. I've just finished with_ Antony and Cleopatra. _Indeed, it was a worthwhile text. The exploration of love never passes the hands of Shakespeare. He knows how to make us think of our innermost sorrows, regrets, fantasies, and desires. I can't quite imagine exactly what goes through his head, but I suppose it's similar to what goes through my own when I write to you. You've been a faithful friend throughout all of this._

 _Eliza writes me a letter every night. Tell her that isn't necessary. I know her love for me in all its greatness. As she knows mine for her. I plan to marry her soon enough. I'll come to ask your father's blessing this week, I assure you._

 _Besides that, I wanted to get your opinion on this Thomas Jefferson character. He owns slaves and parties it up in France. I'm not sure I like what I'm hearing about him, but what do I know? He seems to have a great majority of people wrapped around his finger. I'm certainly all right with that. I intend to do the very same._

 _Speaking of, what are your thoughts on power? More or less important than the feelings of all people involved? I feel I know what you'll say, knowing you, and I will probably come to agreement after some length of thought. You always make me do that. Think, I mean. I'm not sure if I like that about you or not._

 _I received your letter on the pamphlet I sent you and thank you for your constructive criticism. I had to ask you; Eliza would have been too afraid of wounding me by making simple suggestions. You… I trust you. I would probably trust you with my life. Eliza might kill me if I were sick because she couldn't bear the sight of me like such. You, my dear, would ask me what I felt prior. I'm not saying this signifies any fault or not, for I truly know nothing of the matter, but I do know that the two of you are both different and yet both admirable concerning your character._

 _I am enclosing some of the manuscript of_ Don Quixote _with some of my comments in the margins. Let me know what you think and if you wish for more like it. You usually agree with me on things like literature but for, again, points which I overlook and-because of you-later realize I am false on. Let me know how you and Peggy are faring._

 _Much love always,_

 _Alexander Hamilton_

I reread the letter multiple times. It was just one in a series that had been sent back and forth between Hamilton and myself. As Eliza approached, I slipped it into my back pocket and adjusted the buttons on the top of my dress.

"Alex just wrote me!" She fanned her letter in front of my face with true excitement, and I sincerely smiled because I was happy to see her like so.

"Really? What did he say?" I posed.

"He's coming to ask of Father's blessing tomorrow! Aren't you so excited?! What should I wear?" She paced the floors at a speed which made me feel sympathy for the poor heels of her feet.

"I'm not sure."

"I get to meet his friends at the Connors' ball this weekend! Lafayette, Mulligan, and Laurens! I've heard so much about them, I feel like I already know them!" she beamed. I clapped to get her attention, and she fell onto the bed behind her with a huge sigh full of the satisfaction of hopes pertaining the future. "Life is just the best, no?"

"I really am happy for you, Elizabeth. I'm going down to the market to get the two of you something really nice. I should be back before dinner. That sound fine?" She nodded her approval, and I wrapped myself with a covering in case it proved to be chilly before exiting the home.

Once down at the market, I found that it was unusually empty except for a few stray souls. I noticed one as I rounded the corner to the produce stand. Actually, he noticed me first. "Angelica Schuyler! I've been meaning to contact you!"

"Please, Burr. I am not in the mood for it today," I snapped uncharacteristically.

His face almost instantaneously contorted into one of both concern and curiosity. "Why, what's happened?"

"Nothing that you should be made aware of. You would only make fun, and I really wish you wouldn't right now. I've had a hard enough time without all of that," I told him tiredly.

"Whoa. You sound awfully depressed. This wouldn't have anything to do with Hamilton's plan to ask for your father's blessing to marry Eliza, would it?" he guessed.

My face fell as I nodded. "I'm buying them a gift now. I just can't figure out exactly what to get them."

"Hamilton likes to read. Eliza likes… I don't know. What does Eliza like?"

"Him." He frowned as I said this, coming over to me and helping me with the items I had already collected.

"Don't let that get you down, Ange. He's not good enough for you," he consoled.

"Sure. How about you? How are things with Theodosia?" I pondered.

"Her husband passed away recently," he told me.

"Oh. I'm sorry for her loss, and, I suppose, happy for your gain."

"I wouldn't consider it my gain at all," he protested.

"And by that, you mean… ?"

"Nothing. Anyway, what are you going to get these two?" It was as he said this that I noticed the pin on his shirt. It was golden and had the word, _LOVE_ , etched into it.

"What's this?" I pointed at the pin, and he nodded.

"Yeah, this is the pin my professor gave me before I graduated college," he explained.

"And it's real gold?"

"Do I look like someone who would settle for less?"

The wheels in my head continued spinning as he talked. "It would be perfect for Alex and Liz."

"You want me to give this up to make the couple you hate most happy?" He raised a brow, and I pouted as best I could. "But it's going to cost you."

"Anything," I promised.

"Fine. But I'm not telling you what it is right now because I have yet to decide. Instead, you just owe me one. I get to spring it on you any time that it's convenient for me. Deal?" he negotiated.

I shook his hand. "Deal." Again, our hands only remained locked in their place as I became entranced by their existence. "You have really big hands."

"And yours small." He looked over the rim of his spectacles-just for show?-to meet my eyes, and I found myself startled by the warm brown I saw there. "As are your eyes. Little, but just right. A light brown many others, if I do say so myself, would kill to have. And hair that falls in gorgeous yellow-blond ringlets, framing your heart-shaped face, pale skin, and rosy cheeks."

"And you with your dark hair, dark brown eyes, red cheeks, and pointed nose." I grinned at him, and our eyes again cast their way down onto the clasp of our hands together.

"I believe you requested my pin, did you?" He let go of my hand in order to hand me the pin.

"Thank you very much."

"Anything for you, my dear." He turned to go, but I pulled him back by his coattail. "Aggressive. Okay, we can play that way."

I beat him in the chest with my fan for the snideness of his comment. "Hush. I want to know something."

"When don't you?"

Ignoring this, I asked, "Status. Do any of your imbecile friends have any of that?"

"If it's status you want, you're looking at it," he bragged.

"I'm serious, Aaron. Please." I looked in his eyes for any sign that he was going to tell me anything, but I found only humor and sadness, an odd mixture for a creature as simple as I suspected he was.

"Fine, fine. There is one. His name is John Barker Church. He's not one for adventure, however, so you may not like him," he cautioned.

"You're not the most spontaneous of characters, either. I still like you… well enough." He raised an eyebrow at this and sat my container of market items down on an empty table near us.

"That so? What is it that you like about me, Angelica?" He leaned against the wall in a fashion that had me swooning… I mean… booing. As in, an audience action exhibiting dislike.

"The fact that you aren't cocky. Oh, wait, wrong person," I snarked.

"Funny. Actually, you're hilarious. I'm sure that's one of the traits Hamilton went for in Liz," Burr replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him and blew a few loose strands of hair out from in front of my face. "I've no time for childish games, Burr. Not today. Not yesterday. Not EVER."

"Hold up just a second." He touched my arm in an effort to stop me, but I ended up gasping at the action, and he dropped it quickly. "My apologies."

"No, no, you've misunderstood. It's not that I didn't like it." I just kept digging myself deeper and deeper into the hole I had created. He caught onto this and puffed out his chest a little bit more.

"Really?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" I made my way swiftly to the next stand and filled my basket with large hunks of bread.

"Then explain to me," he cut in front to pay for me, "What you did mean."

He followed me as we made our way out of the market and onto the path to my home. "I meant nothing. Don't you have a political party to take over?"

"Nice one." He stared at me for a few moments, and I tried to stare back just as harshly, but I ended up clearing my throat, looking at the ground below us, and shuffling my feet unskillfully. "Cat got your tongue?"

"NO." I looked back up and saw that he was enjoying every moment of this. "I just… don't really LOVE the thought of talking to you."

"Oh, well then I'll just leave." He made like he was going to exit, but I yanked his arm before he was well out of reach. "See?"

"Well, I can't let you leave. I need you." This caused him to let out a low whistle that said, _You're just making this better and better for yourself, aren't ya_? "I mean, to help me get to John's heart."

"Now you're in love with John? You move awfully quickly, don't you think?"

I punched him in the gut.

"Ow! You're going to have to lay off of the abuse, Babe." We both looked around as we heard a fit of chuckles come from somewhere near us. "Who could that be?"

"Angelica!" Hamilton made his way around the corner and embraced me before I had the chance to contemplate a response.

"Alexander! What brings you this way?"

His cheeks were red as the wind got to him, and I watched him rub his hands together in an effort to get warm. "To ask your father's blessing, of course."

"I thought you were waiting until tomorrow," I said.

"I was. But I thought I'd surprise Liz. How about you and Burr? When does he plan to ask you?"

"Oh, Alexander, you're a funny, funny man," Burr chortled as he joined in the conversation.

"Yes, I know you wish only to see yourself married to your precious Theodosia. I'm just saying, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to go for someone of Angelica's… disposition. Did I use that correctly, Angie?" He was staring at me, and I was melting yet again.

"If you meant to describe my character in a positive light, I suppose you did," I answered with a flippant smile.

"Dear God. Someone gag me. All along I thought you loved Liz. Now I see you're in love with both of them," Burr laughed hysterically. "Yet poor Angelica would never do anything about it because she's too afraid of hurting her baby sister. SUCKS TO BE YOU ALL!" He laughed in Hamilton's face, and I found myself again repulsed by him.

"At least we both don't sleep around with married people in order to get what we want. You call it patience, I call it deceit and an easy way out of things. And now the old man's dead, and you feel no regret," Hamilton scoffed. "Dalcop."

"Real witty, Alex. Wasn't it you who came to me seeking help?"

"I haven't listened to a word of your advice a day since," he spat back.

"Maybe you should have. Best wishes to you, Ange. I find that I should be departing."

"Bye!" I found that a part of me was disappointed as I watched him head off, but all of that fell away as Hamilton took my hands in his own quickly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We must get going, don't you think! I can't wait to see the expression on Eliza's face! Your father isn't a hard man to please, is he?" he made sure.

"Alexander, when was the last time you had any trouble persuading someone to like you," I guffawed.

"Good point. Well, let's be on our merry way. I intend to discuss with you the last of the letters you sent me. Now, I've made some edits to the first pamphlet as you suggested them, but I just don't… " His voice trailed as thoughts of various things filled my mind in order to distract me from the predicament at hand.

The love of my life was marrying my sister, and there was nothing I could do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes! Yes! I do! I DO!" I remembered the entire scene with an unwelcome focus. Eliza had practically broken glass with the pitch at which she screamed her answer. Alexander, the entire while, had a smirk on his face that signified, _As though I expected anything less._

Our father had been hesitant at first, but looking at me, he knew that he still had some hope of his eldest climbing the ladder and marrying the first thing with money. Thus, he figured his second should at least get to actually be happy. At least, that's the mentality he seemed to have as he answered, "My daughter indeed seems happier with you, yet you are without money. I don't exactly jump at the idea of you putting my daughter in a horrible financial situation, but Angelica will find us some income, I imagine." He winked at me. "If you love my daughter as you say you do, I know you will do everything you can to improve your current state. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, sir." It was kind of funny to see Hamilton wiping his sweaty palms up and down his pants and watching his face take on a more arrogant composure. He hadn't expected to be made commit to any level of responsibility. _Nitwit_ , I had to restrain from saying. "I love your daughter more than I could ever love myself. I would do anything for her. I promise that with me, she'll never feel helpless."

 _Original_ , I snarked in my mind.

"Then you have my blessing." That was when the shrieks began from my undeniably joyful sister and the chuckles from my soon-to-be-brother-in-law erupted. It was also when I stalked over to Alex quietly and attached the pin to his shirt.

"For a congratulations gift. You can wear it sometimes, and Eliza can wear it others. When you wear it, you can think of one another," I explained my motives.

"And a great gift it is. Tell me, Angie, where you found such a jewel," he intrigued.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I winked at him before turning, making a gagging gesture, and retreating to my room. I opened _Twelfth Night_ and was so encompassed with its words that I jumped almost completely off the bed when there was a knock at the door.

"Angie, there's a letter come for you," Peggy exclaimed as she entered without permission, falling onto the bed next to me and throwing me the letter.

"Gee, thanks, Pegs. Who from?" She pointed at the name on the envelope with a scowl.

"It's just Burr."

"Oh." I tried not to show a reaction, but I must've given one, as Peggy's next statement so proved.

"You two have gotten awfully cozy here lately… "

"Pegs, you know it isn't like that." I slipped the letter in one of the pockets on my dress and pointed at her with a mischievous grin. "What about you? How are you and Mr. Stephen Van Rensselaer?" Peggy had met Stephen only just the week before, and she hadn't stopped talking about him since.

"Oh, Angie! I think I'm in love with him!" she drawled slowly as though lost in the haze of a dream.

"Because we certainly need more of that," I muttered inaudibly.

"What was that, Angie?"

"Nothing, pegs. I'm really happy for you. Has he taken you out?"

"On multiple occasions. He's almost as fine as Hamilton, I'd dare say, more so," she gushed.

"Didn't Father say he was a distant cousin of some sort?"

"Far too distant for it to matter to me." She looked smitten, and I wondered if I would ever feel the same about anyone but Alexander. "Alex says that he's probably head over heels for me. He says if he were younger, he probably would be! He says not to listen to these people who think me far too old to marry Stephen. It's the love that matters."

"Well, that's ironic," I again mumbled low enough that she wouldn't hear it.

"Hmm? Are you going to open that letter up or not?" Pegs insisted.

"You, my friend, don't give up easily." I pulled the letter back out and admired the seal used on it. I had to open it, however, and did so with the slightest hint of… satisfaction?

 _Ange,_

 _I know this might be overstepping my bounds a bit, but I wanted to ask you to a business luncheon tomorrow at my home. I'll come by around noon, and we can walk or ride, whichever you'd prefer. I'd take you more for a walker, but what do I know? Don't take this the wrong way. I just need your help with the bank. You've heard about the bank, haven't you? Yes, well, how do I get it to be aimed more at the lower and middle class? No offense, but banks shouldn't just be open to rich families much like your own. Also, what are your thoughts on Mary Wollstonecraft's_ Vindication of the Rights of Women _? I thought it pure genius, personally. Wait… could I have found a work you have yet to read? Anyway, I have great plans for the state of our nation, plans Alex won't listen to. He's too busy sucking up to George Washington, you know? I hope you know he's going off to war any day now. I as well. I feel the first portion of that holds more impact on you, however. Moving on, I would just like to discuss my plans to drastically change the nation before I'm off to war. How I know you'll miss me! That was sarcasm, in case you were wondering. *Wink.* Anyway, I can't wait to hear your response._

 _Best Wishes,_

 _A. Burr_

I looked over the letter once more and laughed at his awkwardness, also mentally applauding him for the plans he had outlined in the letter.

"What's that huge smile for? Let me see!" Peggy pushed in front of me and stole the letter from my hands. I watched as her face went from knit brows to raised brows to an amused smirk, finally looking up at me with the last. "Wink? Oh my gosh, Angelica, you really like this guy, don't you?! All the hate and stuff were just for show! I can't believe I didn't catch on sooner!" She was radiant as she threw the letter back at me, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Would you calm down, Peggy? Burr and I still hate one another with the passion of a thousand furies," I assured her.

"Your smile begs to differ! Angelica, this guy makes you really happy! If that's the case, you should go for it with him!"

"He's in love with someone else," I started. _And so am I_ , I finished in my head.

"You don't deny it, though! Wait until Liz finds out!"

"WHOA. That is NOT happening! I promise if you dare tell Liz about this, I will murder you and then bring you back to life just to murder you again. There is nothing between Burr and myself."

"Have you seen the guy look at you?! He hangs onto your every word, Angie! He even addressed the letter to 'Ange.' NO ONE ELSE CALLS YOU THAT! Not even Alex! We all call you Angie. I might have called you Ange maybe once, but he does it all the time! He's in love with YOU, Angie! He always has been, don't you see?! Unless, of course, you don't want to see. The two of you have downplayed your feelings for one another for so long… You don't want to change things, do you?" Her face seemed to fall as she realized this.

"Burr is to be married off soon enough, as am I. We are good friends. That is all, Peggy. Do you understand?"

"So you don't have feelings for him? Just to, you know, clarify," she poked.

I sighed exasperatedly. "Pegs, why would I pretend I hated the guy if I liked him?"

"Well… it's just your way of flirting," she guessed.

"I do NOT flirt."

"Yes, you do." However, Peggy wasn't the only one to say this. Another voice had been in chorus with her own, and I looked around to figure out who it was. There was a knock on the window justly so, and I shooed Peggy away as I lifted it up.

"You!"

"Did you miss me?"

"You were eavesdropping!"

"I was not! It's just, you left something at the market earlier."

"What?" I looked at his features and watched as he pulled something from his pocket.

"I think you'll need it." It was the letter from Hamilton, the one I had left in my pocket.

"You didn't just snag this from me so you could visit, did you? And why didn't you use the front door?"

He looked offended at my notion. "If I wanted to visit you, I could come up with much better reason than this. Secondly, ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I could hear Eliza squealing from seven miles away! There was no way I was interrupting that." He stood there, lingering for a moment as we looked at each other. I don't mean the way we usually did. I mean seriously looked. His smile was an uncommon sight, and seeing it then caused me to nearly fall out of the window. Luckily, his hand held tight to my own, keeping me firmly in place.

"Angie! Is that him right now?! Oh my gosh this is so romantic! Like Romeo and Juliet to the thousandth power!" I heard Peggy whisper excitedly behind us. Aaron's expression immediately broke into one of amusement as he laughed infectiously. I rolled my eyes and waved Peggy out of the room. That left the both of us laughing an unhealthy amount as he pointed again to the letter.

"So… uh, what do you plan to do with that?"

"Why? Did you… read it?" I frowned down at him because he was stooping to make me feel taller.

"What?! No! Why would you accuse me of such a foul thing as that?!" He waved the paper in front of my face, and I took it with a sigh.

"You men. Never the best at fibbing."

This caused him to again chortle whole-heartedly. "Fib? What's that?"

"I'm not saying the L-word."

"Oh, you mean LIE. Are you a LIAR, Ange?" He was having fun now, and I couldn't help feeling the slightest bit embarrassed at his teasing.

"Stop that!" I socked him in the arm victoriously, and he straightened all the way up, towering over me as he rubbed his arm sadly.

"Geez. You would think I would be used to you hitting me by now… I would say that that would be a FIB," he continued, laughing it up.

"Dear Lord," I prayed. "You know, not everyone admires crude language."

"Because the word LIE is just SOOO terrible." I had to lean completely out of the window to feel level with him. In doing so, I leaned too far and tumbled all the way out, falling harshly as I felt hands grasp both sides of my waist. I expected the blow to hurt more, but I was secured by the man who had his arms wrapped around me in a protective hold that made me want to curl myself more into him.

"Yikes," was my delayed reaction.

"Yikes indeed." He blew out a breath on my neck; that's how close we now were. "I'm getting a little bit tired of having to save your scrawny butt," he let out under his breath.

"Seriously? I can't with you." Inside my mind, I imagined myself pushing off of him and getting up dramatically. In reality, I only remained in his arms, feeling the evenness of his breaths as he inhaled and exhaled slowly against my skin.

"So… _Don Quixote_?"

"You did read the letter!" I commenced in hitting him to no avail as he only laughed at my weak attempts.

"You're a serious laugh, you know that?" After this half-compliment from the fool, the slam of a door on the other side of the house signified someone's exit, and Burr and I exchanged unsteady glances with one another.

"Bye! Angie, I heard you were out here. I just wanted to tell you-" Alex stopped as he saw me jump off of Burr and lean against the house as though nothing has happened. Technically, nothing HAD happened. Burr wiped his trousers bemusedly, and I couldn't help rolling my eyes at this.

"It's not what it looks like," I added.

"Of course not. I just wanted to bid you both adieu. Burr, I shall see you as we both part for war soon enough. The wedding will be soon before that, Angie. Until then, I wish the two of you happy with one another." Before I could further protest, he had mounted his horse and disappeared off without another word.

"Well, that was certainly an experience. Luncheon tomorrow. You are coming, correct?"

"It's a date. I mean, like, metaphorically, you know. I mean… figuratively. You know? Like… " I stumbled over the words.

"Relax, Ange. I know what you mean. I'll see you then. I must be going now. Do let me know how you enjoy _Vindication of the Rights of Women_ ," he made me promise.

"Wait, what do you-"

"Check the windowsill." As he left, I turned, picking up the copy he had hidden before my face.

There was a lot I hadn't realized.


End file.
